Perfect
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: "I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?" A songfic to "Perfect" by Simple Plan about the relationship between Draco and Lucius.


**Perfect**

_Author's Note: I know this song has been used a lot to describe the relationship between Lucius and Draco, but I decided to do this anyways. Hopefully you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it. I also don't own the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan._

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

Ever since I was born, being a Death Eater was my fate, wasn't it? I never had a choice, I was never asked. Did you ever stop to consider that I can think for myself? Your choices don't have to be mine.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

I guess you don't realize how much of what I've done is because of you. Why do you think I was sorted into Slytherin? Do you believe I actually enjoy having Crabbe and Goyle as my "friends?"

**I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

No matter how hard you try to drill it into me, I'll never be you. I used to see that as a bad thing, but now I'm almost relieved. I don't want to be the monster that you are.

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

I apologize that I can't be the "perfect" heir you wanted. I'll never again see you as I once did. You no longer impress me with your power, only intimidate me with it.

**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?**

I used to look up to you. I used to see you and think "that's how I want to be. I wish I was like him." I've lost that now. I've lost the sense of having a father and a role model all at once.

**All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**

It was never me you cared about. What you wanted was to have a miniature version of yourself. You wanted another Lucius Malfoy. I may be you in looks, but luckily I no longer am mentally.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

I hate the relationship between us, but I don't consider it my fault. Not like you didn't try to make it seem like it is, but I firmly believe that I'm not mistaken. My views of you and of the world may have changed, but I don't think that's a bad thing.

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

What's your idea of what I should be? Besides like you, I mean. All you think about is yourself. Has it ever occurred to you that you might be wrong?

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

Why can't you just try to see what I'm saying? Despite what you taught me, not everything has to be based on what type of blood a person has. Slytherin isn't the only noble house. The Cruciactus curse does _not _solve anything. Having the surname 'Malfoy' doesn't make you better than everyone else.

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

I miss the days when I thought you were right, but all the same I'm so glad that it's changed. It was so much easier when, every single day, I didn't have to deal with the knowledge that my whole life I've been led to believe the wrong things.

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

It's too late now to correct my past, and it's too late to try and be the perfect Malfoy you wanted. I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry. But, just so you know, neither are you.

_Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me! I love feedback!_


End file.
